


Kream

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Daddy Kink, Filming, Flexibility, Forehead Kisses, I love these two idiots, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Top Im Jaebum | JB, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically jaebum asks if he can record jackson- uh yea





	Kream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/gifts).



> jaebum is a good bf!!

Jackson moaned into the pillow, Jaebum was fucking him so good, the way his cock hit certain places his fingers couldn't reach, "Please, daddy, more!" The older slammed in and out of his hole, the air was filled with skin slapping and wet noises, their neighbours were home but they'd think about them later. Jaebum grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him back, where Jackson's back was a few inches from his chest. He slid his cock out until only the tip of it was inside of Jackson.

"W-why did you take it out!" The younger whined. "Jacks?" Jaebum's voice was oddly quiet, Jackson turned his head to the side. "Yes, Beomie?" A small pause. "C-can..I record you?" His face was flushed, so was Jackson's.

The younger thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Sure but don't show my face, I don't want a scandal." He nervously giggled, before Jaebum reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone, he unlocked it and brought out the recording app. "Kay, baby I'm going to start recording now." He pressed the red button.

Jaebum brought his hips back farther and slammed inside, surprising his boyfriend, he forced Jackson down onto the mattress with one hand, focusing the camera on his ass. From there he could see himself fuck into the boy under him. "Oh god! Don't stop, right there!" Jackson screamed out when the head of Jaebum's cock hit his The man leaned down and said, "I'm going to wreck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for days." Those words had Jackson tightening up around him. Jaebum almost forgot about the phone in his hand so he stood it up on the dresser, luckily their faces didn't show.

Jaebum suddenly flipped him over onto his back, he put Jackson's legs over his shoulder's, he loved the way the brunette was so flexible, and now he could see his beautiful face. "P-please Jaebum, fuck me." He shook his head, "Nuh uh, baby, what's my name?"

"Daddy! Your name is daddy." Jaebum's cock twitched, Jackson was nearly folded in half, his thighs touching his chest, the tip of his toes were touching the headboard. Jaebum gave a kiss to the younger's ankle and began pounding inside of him. "Oh fuck! It feels so good!" Jackson gripped the sheets between his fingers, his toes curled as his boyfriend hit the perfect spot inside of him.

The sound of the headboard slamming against the wall was nearly drowned out by Jackson's moans and whines, the bed creaked with ease. "Daddy, I'm-"

"Go on, you've been such a good boy for me, cum babyboy." All of a sudden, Jackson clenched around Jaebum, sticky warmth hit both of their stomaches. Following after Jaebum soon hit his release, giving a few thrusts before pulling out.

He placed Jackson's legs down onto the bed and gave him a peck on his lover's forehead, he slid off before pausing after hearing a small whimper, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Your..cum is leaking." Jaebum did a 360, spreading Jackson's legs, earning a shout of protest in the process.  
The sight made his cock jump, he dove right in, the phone long forgotten and the fucked until night's end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything and actually posting it without feelings the need to delete it's existence, porning is hard.  
> W R I T I N G
> 
> I S 
> 
> H A R D PS I LOVE U ALEXA!!


End file.
